csifandomcom-20200225-history
Lady Heather's Box
Lady Heather's Box is the fifteenth episode in season three of . Synopsis Grissom and Brass pay another visit to Lady Heather when one of her employees is found dead in a local club. Meanwhile, Catherine is faced with a crisis. Plot Cast Main Cast *William Petersen as Gil Grissom *Marg Helgenberger as Catherine Willows *Gary Dourdan as Warrick Brown *George Eads as Nick Stokes *Jorja Fox as Sara Sidle *Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders *Robert David Hall as Dr. Al Robbins *Paul Guilfoyle as Jim Brass Guest Cast * Melinda Clarke as Lady Heather * Timothy Carhart as Eddie Willows * Madison McReynolds as Lindsey Willows * Geoffrey Rivas as Detective Sam Vega * Leslie Bega as Leah * Archie Kao as Archie Johnson * Michael Riley as Steven McCormick * Amy Pietz as Rebecca McCormick * Elizabeth Berkley as Renée, Foam Dancer * Pauley Perrette as Candeece / Pink Hair * Sam Ball as Zed Kiner * Alimi Ballard as Music Producer * Benjamín Benítez as Sound Engineer * Rick Pasqualone as Club Owner * Shayne Anderson as Club Security * Kata Dobó as Chloe Samms * David Fogg as Lord Create DJ * Tomiko Fraser as Tall Party Girl * Rib Hillis as Croix Richards * Patricia Bethune as Teacher * Sandra McCoy as Hot Chick * Jennifer Gabbert as Cage Dancer Major Events *This episode marks the final appearance of Eddie Willows (portrayed by Timothy Carhart), because he was murdered by a gunshot. Quotes :[After Catherine runs into the interrogation room and threatened a suspect in the case of her dead ex-husband after the suspect threw insults about Lindsey.] :Sara (to Catherine): What the hell are you doing? Do you know where you're at right now? :Catherine: I've been here a lot longer than you. :Sara: Then you should know better. :Catherine: And I wouldn't have to be here if you were doing your job properly! :Sara: There is a difference between me doing my job and you wanting to do it for me. You don't want to get the job done. What you want right now is revenge. :Catherine: You're gonna tell me what I want, huh? :Sara: Go home, Catherine. Be with your daughter she's the one that needs you. walks away Music *'Darkest Dreaming' by David Sylvian. *'Closer' by Nine Inch Nails. Goof *Catherine breaks the car window and throws away the tool she used. From a different angle she picks up her daughter with the tool in her hand. *When "Rebecca McCormick" is seen dead on the stairs, in the first shot, her mouth is closed. In the next shot her mouth is open. Trivia *This is the first CSI episode to run 90 minutes including commercials. *Each of the episode's six acts were written by six different show writers.Flaherty, M. & Marrinan, C. (2004). CSI: Crime scene investigation companion. New York, NY: Pocket Books. *In this episode, Lady Heather tells Grissom that she runs and owns a pornographic website. She informs him that the site is located at http://www.ladyheather.com/. Visitors to the site are redirected to the official CSI site. * This is the first appearance of Alimi Ballard as Music Producer. He also later appears as Kevin Crawford in season 12. * Pauley Perrette made a guest appearance as Candeece or "Pink Hair" in this episode. She is most well known for her role as Abby Sciuto from NCIS. * Elizabeth Berkley made a guest appearance as Renee in this episode. She also played Jessie Spano on Saved by the Bell and Julia Winston in . References See Also Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Season 3 Episodes 315 Category:Episodes